


The River Can't Outshine Your Smile

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, IT SOUNDS WORSE THAN IT IS GUYS, Implied self hatred, M/M, Suicide Attempt, but at the same time he hates/is scared of them, haknyeon loves rivers, jklfdsj, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunwoo loved Haknyeon so much it hurt.





	The River Can't Outshine Your Smile

His laugh was one of the thing’s Sunwoo always took for granted; it was always there, whether it be muffled by clothes, loud and clear next to his ear, or muted in the background. It could be a sarcastic chuckle that _still_ sounded like honey to Sunwoo or a hoarse cackle that cracked through the air like a whip. 

 

How he wished he could hear it again.

 

His expression. _Of course, his face was beautiful and ethereal and amazing in every way imaginable-_ Sunwoo stopped himself, taking a mental breath. But the word expression didn’t just describe his lover’s face; the word encased all of Sunwoo’s memories which included when his boyfriend tasted something bitter, or the way he could glance at you, but that glance still held affection and a sense of gentleness, no matter who or what he stared at.

 

Too bad it was shut away, and Sunwoo might not be able to see it again.

 

Physical features aside, what _really_ spoke for his partner was his personality. His character was dauntless and resolute, stubborn at times. But despite his adamant facade, it ceased to outshine his soft side. At times, mostly while they were in the city, his compassionate instincts got the better of him. 

_“Sunwoo, help me with this squirrel, he deserves a better burial than burger king wrappers and chewed-up bubblegum.”_

_“Sunwoo, do you have any extra change for this man, please? It’s cold on the street...”_

 

At this point, Sunwoo would drain his bank account dry and bury all the dead squirrels in the world for him.

 

 _It had been 3 months since Haknyeon had tried… He tried-_ God, Sunwoo couldn’t even bare to think about it without feeling his eyes burn and his heart sink with guilt. The night after Haknyeon was admitted to the hospital, Sunwoo had cried. He did it quietly, because even though no one was there in their apartment, he didn’t want to hear himself. He didn’t want to think about what was happening, what had _happened._ Later, he visited the river, the river where he and Haknyeon had walked by countless times with nothing but mindless chatter and the sound of rushing water filling the air, the river where Haknyeon had tried. The second night, he took to the library Haknyeon would frequent, where he’d come back from to home late at night with piles of textbooks and a occasionally a few novels. Sunwoo tried not to think about how he could’ve gone with him, even if he would lose the few precious hours of sleep he got. _Anything, he would’ve done to prevent it._

“Cat got your tongue?” Haknyeon’s voice was hoarse, a contrast to his old mellow tone, but Sunwoo couldn’t care less. Haknyeon was staring at him with chocolate eyes, an inquisitive sheen to them. Sometimes Sunwoo wondered if what happened that night was his fault; could he have done something? Could he have been better? Maybe, if he weren’t so selfish- if Sunwoo had done his job as a good boyfriend and provided an outlet for Haknyeon, if he weren’t so cold, _if he were better-_

“Nah, just sleepy.” Sunwoo cracked a grin at him, the boy he loved so dearly, the boy who he would do anything and everything for, just to see him happy. Sunwoo Kim knew it would take a long time for Haknyeon to heal, to become strong again, before he could truly smile again. But if you thought Sunwoo wasn’t going to be with him every breath of the way, you could, in Haknyeon’s PG terms, suck a bland ear of corn.

“Well c’mon sleepy head, aren’t we going to the river to take a walk?” Haknyeon held out his hand, his wool sweater covering his hands, hanging loosely off his figure. Sunwoo took it, keeping his grip tight as the couple soon snuck past the drowsy nurses to run off towards the exit, a river only a few blocks away from the hospital. They’d been doing that lately, going outside as much as possible per Haknyeon’s request. It helped Haknyeon clear his head and besides, he could use the break from the stuffy hospital room he resided in. When they finally made it, Haknyeon boosted ahead, spinning in circles as the sun rose. It casted an apricot glow on him, his small smile outshining the sun’s rays that hit the river. Haknyeon’s laugh ripped through the air, small but still there, causing Sunwoo to cast a grin at Haknyeon.

The man he loved with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW CALL ME SATAN JKLFSDJK. surprisingly, i wrote this during my soft hours. also, remember how i said i only write angst? or if i haven't, guess what fam... JKLFSDK IM SORRY but here's a taste of angsty sunhak. i love this ship sosososo much, not to mention i've been reading so much sunhak lately.. here's my contribution? I STILL FEEL LIKE SATAN OMG KSKFLDS btw i wrote this in an hour.. oof. thats why its probably not grammatically correct and short lel
> 
> playlist i listened to while creating this: https://open.spotify.com/user/r4eaaidjl51wl41kbz0yzrw6d/playlist/5Ear1K36wIVZhNmhH4k58E
> 
> do you guys like sunhak? did you like this scenario w them? i'm curious to see more ships within the fandom. .-.


End file.
